


When You Meet Yourself On the Road

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dean's Fucked Up Actions Are Thankfully Not My Responsibility, Dean and Cas Being Alike, Drabble, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, Gen, Hypocrisy, Implied Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Memories, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, THIS IS NOT AU, This is Why I Write AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: This time, Castiel has a plan, and he won't be dissuaded. Dean remembers when he was this sure.





	When You Meet Yourself On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gossamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981622) by [samidha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha). 



> *twitch* This episode. It required two fics. (The other is about a different scene.)
> 
> I once tackled this topic before, when it was fresh, so I've tried to link the works. I really really hate when canon does stuff like this. I tried to keep my anger out of the thing. So it's short.

Cas says his piece, and horror flashes across their faces. If Cas even so much as thinks of erasing Donatello again, Dean’s going to snap. 

He remembers when he thought that of Lisa. He remembers when for better or worse he reinforced this lesson in Castiel’s training as an angel. Worst of all,Sam remembers it too. 

They both stare Dean down. Remembering he made this choice before. He does too. He remembers the house in Cicero, and pancakes, and loving them. Not knowing what erasing himself would do, but now he has an idea, and it must’ve been hell.


End file.
